


Countdown

by ausfil



Category: Westlife
Genre: BDSM, Boys In Love, Consensual Kink, Costumes, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, House Party, Impact Play, M/M, Masochism, Non-Penetrative Sex, Non-Penetrative Sex Toys, Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, S&M, Sadism, Sex Toys, Smut, Spanking, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 08:50:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12453846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ausfil/pseuds/ausfil
Summary: The Halloween party at Mark’s house is packed, but Mark’s room is empty. Nicky and Shane take advantage.





	Countdown

**Author's Note:**

> I realised I haven’t uploaded a BDSM fic in a year. That’s crazy. So I wrote one yay.
> 
> Also, it’s almost Halloween! Happy Halloween everyone! Go crazy and have fun

“I feel like people are gonna hate us.” Shane crossed his arms after he rang Mark’s doorbell. The music was already blasting, and he could hear people screaming inside, having the time of their lives. Probably all in ridiculous costumes.

“Why?”

“Because we’re the annoying couple with matching outfits.” Shane looked down at his baggy orange clothes, a string of five random numbers that Nicky wrote on his left chest with a marker. “And how come _you_ get to be the cop?”

“Because.” Nicky looked up from underneath his eyelashes, a flirtatious tapping of Shane’s arms with his plastic toy baton. “You’re my forever prisoner.”

“Nice try, Byrne.” Shane rolled his eyes with a fond smile. “I get to be the cool one next time.”

“Don’t act like you hate this.” Nicky smirked at his boyfriend who looked at him up and down, sinful lust blackening those hazel eyes.

Shane gulped at the way Nicky’s shoulders were fitted perfectly underneath a light blue buttoned shirt, a navy vest on top that read ‘GARDA’ and had a plastic walkie talkie taped to it that they picked up with the baton. Not to mention the tight trousers, squeezing him in but not giving too much away. Fucking hell, this was going to be a hard night. Quite literally.

The door opened and Mark leaned on the door frame, observing the two costumes before flicking Nicky’s cap with a grin. “Garda and inmate?”

“Shut up.” Shane glared.

“What? I didn’t say anything. It’s cute. Better than half the people here. Kian has stupid cat ears that he matched with his wife if you wanna poke fun at him.” He got two giggles in return.

***

Kian was too drunk off his face to actually take any offence when Nicky called him a pussy, pointing to the cat ears on his head. And too drunk off his face to stay for another second, desperate to take his wife to the dance floor for a grind and a smooch.

“Bleurgh.” Shane joked and sipped on his drink. “Why don’t you do that to me?”

“What? Grab your arse in public?”

Shane shrugged.

Nicky shrugged back. “I might have other plans.”

“What other plans?”

He slid the baton over Shane’s thigh, slowly heading towards the inner skin. “Maybe punishing a prisoner?”

Oh. _Oh_. The baton flicked up in a slow tempo, tapping Shane’s balls. Shane gasped. He swore he immediately got hard a bit. So Nicky wanted to play it _that_ way tonight. “Jesus, Nicky…”

The toy was pulled away and shoved back in Nicky’s belt. Shane found himself gawking at it. Nicky couldn’t help but let a laugh slide. “You’re so easy, Filan” he whispered.

“Shut up.” Shane buried his lips in his drink for a second before looking up with a slight smirk. “Should we start heading home then?”

“Mmm, no. Here’s fine.”

Shane blinked at him, a blank look in his clueless eyes, taking a minute to process that. “What? Here? I’m not fucking in Mark’s house.”

“Why not? I’m sure Mark’s room is empty. I mean, look at him.” Nicky cocked his head towards Mark in the middle of his living room in the crowd, dancing and smiling like a drunk idiot. “He’s not going to be using it for a while.”

“It’s gross!”

“Or exciting.” Shane rolled his eyes. “Come on,” Nicky whinged as he stepped closer, faces mere centimetres away, arms sneaking around Shane’s lean waist. Their breaths mingled in the middle. “A cop has his duties.”

“Is that so?” Shane bit into his smile, eyes unable to detach themselves from Nicky’s, from that lethal glare that held so much power over him.

***

Mark’s room was nice. Probably. They didn’t know. Didn’t get a bloody chance to look around. Nicky had already pinned Shane up against the door the second they got in, devouring each other like they never knew what the other tongue tasted like. Nicky’s fingers fumbled to lock the door, then relocated to the waistband of Shane’s orange trousers.

“Prisoners deserve a spanking.” Nicky growled in Shane’s ear and grabbed his baton, sliding it up and down a tense outer thigh. He smacked it down once, hearing a sharp gasp.

Shane was already hard. Jesus, he really _was_ easy. But Nicky was in a mood. He wasn’t going to fuck with that.

“Yes.” Shane hissed back. He began to lose his mind as fast as he lost his breath.

Another smack. “Gonna be good for me?”

Shane nodded, was dragged by a strong hand to Mark’s bed and shoved, bent over the edge of it. The same hand travelled across his ass over the thin fabric, occasionally giving the cheeks a squeeze and a light slap. Shane braced himself up on his elbows.

It was a bit ridiculous. In Mark’s room with the oblivious owner just downstairs, and here he was, bent over the bed because his boyfriend was a horny kinky bastard who couldn’t wait to beat him. Not that he was complaining. Not at all. If it was _this_ , he would be on board in an instant. And with a couple drinks in them, it didn’t seem like such a bad idea. Spanking was never a bad idea.

“Count down from fifty.” Nicky’s tone was low, dangerous, rough. It was like he was a different person. A completely different headspace that gripped around Shane’s heart and had the power to crush it within seconds.

The first hit came like a love tap. “Fifty.”

A little harder. “Forty nine.”

Three more, and Nicky pulled down Shane’s pants. “You’re not wearing any underwear?” Shane could hear a smug smirk in Nicky’s voice. He smirked back with his head hanging low, even though the cop couldn’t see it.

“The moment you picked out the thickest baton from that toy shop, I had a feeling this might happen. Not in Mark’s room though.”

This time, the plastic dug in hard. A unique sting that was different to a cane or a paddle or a belt. A lighter, but an instant and longer lasting sort of pain. Shane jerked forward and screwed his eyes shut. “Forty five.”

Then down to forty.

Thirty five.

It was getting harder for Shane to keep quiet the more his butt cheeks were inked with a peony pink, soon to be blood red. He hoped so, anyway. His chest was heaving with every strike of the baton, and _thirty_ , Nicky’s spare hand snaked underneath to stroke his hard length. The hand started pumping and _twenty seven,_ the plastic sting brought out a yelp.

“Don’t you dare come.” Nicky snarled as he mercilessly continued to pump it.

“I won-“ Nicky didn’t bother to wait for a reply. A grunt of pain escaped Shane’s mouth. “Ah… Twenty four.”

The floor was vibrating beneath their feet, the music getting louder and louder downstairs where everyone was dancing the night away, but _twenty two, twenty one_ , this was the only place either of them wanted to be.

After he squeezed the word ‘twenty’ out of his clumped throat, he could hear Nicky unzip his pants, rhythmic moans as he stroked himself. Shane thought he couldn’t get any more desperate for attention on his cock but apparently, he was wrong.

Those moans circled his ear and “oh fuck, nineteen. Eighteen... Seventeen.” His cheeks were glowing in bright red, on fire and burning inside out, even more with a rapid sixteen, fifteen, fourteen. The pain went beyond the surficial sting. It dug into his skin, his muscles, into his bones and ignited them.

But it wasn’t all about the physical. The pain was a hand that gripped around his mind, choking him and torturing him, but also the hand that caressed his heart and made him feel safe, loved. Nicky’s voice was rope that held him in place. It was a form of bondage that was stronger than any sort of rope or chain.

“Eleven. Ten.” Shane was close to tears by this point, but Nicky didn’t give him any mercy. With another full swing, he brought out another howl from the boy, a forced “nine”. No one could hear them downstairs. At least they hoped not. The music was still blasting. They had time.

The following eight were almost unbearable. The heat building up and the pain getting deeper and deeper with the excruciating final countdown. Shane fisted the blankets, trying not to burst into tears or burst into an orgasm.

Nicky swung hard for the last hit, sneaked a smile when Shane failed at muffling his cry, then dropped the baton. “Good boy,” he whispered as he brushed soft kisses along Shane’s bright red cheeks that radiated warmth. “You were great, darling.”

“Thank you.” Shane whispered back as he stood up rubbing his bottom.

“Feeling okay?”

“Feeling perfect.” Shane smiled as he leaned in for a comforting kiss. Their lips met for a second until something broke downstairs. Glass, it sounded like. They both winced and let out a laugh. “Poor Mark.”

“Poor Mark indeed. Think we have time to fuck in his bed?”

“Even if we don’t, let’s.” Shane bit down on a cheeky smile and rummaged through Mark’s drawers. “Where the hell does he keep his lube?”

“How should I know?” Nicky opened another drawer, until he found something more interesting. “Well well well. Look what we have here. Fucking Feehily.”

Shane looked up, bemused, and snorted when he saw a pair of shiny handcuffs dangling from Nicky’s fingers. “Think he’s a bit kinky?”

Nicky shrugged and put it back in the drawer through a silly laugh. “I get a vibe.” He pulled out another shiny thing. “And quite literally.”

“Jesus.” Shane took the steel vibrator from Nicky’s hand, turned it on to test it. “Would he kill us if we use it?”

“Not if we don’t tell him. You wanna?” From the same drawer, Nicky pulled out a box of condoms and a bottle of lube. So this was the bloody jackpot. Mark’s dirty magic drawer. “Because you look like you’re going to bust soon.” Nicky pointed at Shane’s tall erection, the colour of it darkening.

“Speak for yourself!” Shane bit back, a playful grin on his face.

Nicky looked down. He looked about as far as Shane was. “Yeah. Fuck it. Party’s still on downstairs.” He took the vibrator back and rolled a condom on it before taking his pants off. He tossed his cop hat off too. There was an excited spark in Shane’s hazel eyes as he followed, and Nicky had never been more in love.

They were back on the bed, and Shane winced for a second when he sat down. His abused ass was still red, still burning, and sitting down on something certainly didn’t help. But he lived for that profound pain, for the reminder every time he sat down after a session of what Nicky did to him, of what Nicky could do and always will as long as they both wanted it. He _lived_ for that.

“God, you’re fucking gorgeous,” Nicky crooned as he leaned forward a bit, kissing the sensitive head of Shane’s cock and listening to his breath hitch every two seconds when he ran his tongue over tight balls. Then he sat up, the same tongue licking Shane’s bottom lip, then engulfing it completely. Their lips latched onto each other, sucking until they swelled as their cocks bounced against each other too, both rock hard.

“Turn it on,” Shane whispered, and Nicky nodded, turned the vibrator on to the medium setting. He ran it up Shane’s shaft, heard the moan warm his heart when he rubbed it against the head for a few seconds. He watched Shane tilt his head, eyes rolling to the back of his skull as the steel toy slithered back down the member to his balls. Pretty pink lips parted with sharp air being sucked in. It was like a personification of sublimity. “Jesus… Fuck.”

“Don’t come yet.” Nicky shuffled closer, his other arm coming around Shane’s waist and pulling him in close until Nicky’s own balls touched the vibrator too. It shot right up to his head, a frustrating yet liberating arousal clouding his brain as his eyes were captivated by a certain set of hazels that meant home. “Shane…”

Nicky shifted the toy around a bit, sometimes putting more pressure on Shane’s balls, and sometimes more on his own. They exchanged obscene moans and groans before falling into a kiss, so hard and desperate that their lips hurt.

Shane’s hands grasped around his boyfriend’s nape, his insistent mouth splitting Nicky apart with a bite of liquor, the vibrations on their sensitive flesh stringing out moans from the pits of their stomachs.

With a gasp and a jolt, Nicky broke the kiss first. “Babe… not gonna last long.”

“Me neither.” Their breaths were heavy, chests lifting with every deep pant that mixed in the small amount of space between them. “I love you so much, Nicky.”

“Love you. I love you. Fuck.” He shifted the toy again, felt Shane flinch as he arched into him. Their slick bodies rubbed and he felt Shane wrap his legs around his waist, heels digging into the back of his costume. He pushed his other hand in between the mattress and Shane to cup blistered cheeks. He admired another ethereal gasp of pain and pleasure.

A few more seconds, Shane couldn’t hold onto it any longer. The vibrations paralysed him and he came onto Nicky’s torso, moaning his name. Nicky did the same just moments later. He tossed the vibrator aside for a second and caressed Shane’s rosy cheek with his palm, brushed a soft kiss on a sweaty forehead. Shane bashfully melted into a smile, shoulders sagging.

“How was that for you, officer?”

Nicky chuckled. His eyes danced as they looked far into his boyfriend’s. “Well, I’m thinking I want a prisoner to deal with more often if that’s what it entails.”

“Babe, any day.” Shane returned the kiss with a quick peck on the tip of Nicky’s nose. “I’d do anything for you.”

“Ditto. With everything that I have.” Nicky quickly ran his thumb over a cheekbone. “We should probably put our pants back on and clean up our mess.”

“We’re not telling Mark about this, right?”

They laughed, still holding each other. “God, no.”


End file.
